Mikan's Past
by ashnic08
Summary: Mikan's life gets turned upside down when someone from her past comes to her school. Everyone thought they knew everything that had to do with Mikan, but did they? They thought she was an open book, but is she really. Or is she just hiding behind a mask?
1. The new student?

Hello everyone this is my very first story, so if you have any suggestions to make it better let me know!

Please COMMENT & VOTE!

**~Mikan's POV~**

**WAKE UP BAKA, WAKE UP BAKA, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE, WAKE UP BAKA, WA~**

I hit the snooze button on my alarm, sighing I realized Hotaru must have changed the sound on my alarm clock again. I looked out the window and smiled, it was sunny today and you could hear the birds chirping in the trees. Today's going to be a great day, I thought to myself.

I put on my school uniform and saw the what time it was out of the corner of my eye. My eyes widened and I screamed, I'm gonna be late and unlucky for me Jin-Jin is my first teacher. I ran out the door praying I wouldn't be late .

As I rounded the the corner I ran into something hard, sending me tumbling backwards. I looked up and saw a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes smirking at me. All that added up to one thing: Natsume Hyuuga.

"Oi! Polka dots! Watch where you're going," Natsume scowled. Then he smirked again, "Or should I say strawberries."

5

4

3

2

1

"Natsume you PERVERT," I screamed, "Stop looking at my panties!"

"Whatever, why were you running polka dots? You seemed like you were in a hurry," Natsume stated.

"Why was I- oh no, I'm going to be late! And don't call me polka dots!," I shouted as I started running to the classroom again.

"Ohayo everyone," I said smiling as soon as I walked in the classroom. I looked around the classroom and saw Hotaru working on another invention. "Hotaru!," I yelled while running to give her a hug.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Itai," I said while rubbing my head where I got shot by here Baka Gun. "Hotaru, why won't you ever let me give you a hug," I said pouting.

"Because I don't want your baka germs on me," Hotaru replied emotionlessly.

All of a sudden everyone started screaming things like:

Natsume-sama marry me!

Ruka-sama be my boyfriend!

Natsume-sama be mine!

Ruka-sama marry me!

Natsume-sama I want you!

I shuddered at the last one as it was said by a guy. I turned around smiling, "Ohayo Ruka-pyon."

"O-Ohayo Sakura-san," he said blushing.

I looked at the boy beside him, "Ohayo Natsume."

"Hn," he said walking away.

Narumi-sensei suddenly twirled in the room wearing a pink tutu with lime green leggings. The class looked at him disgusted. "Ohayo minna-san, I've got a surprise for you today!," Narumi shouted looking excited. Everyone groaned wondering what's gonna happen. Narumi ignored them continuing on, "We have a new student today! Come on in Tsuki Amaya!"

A/N: If you didn't understand the Japanese words I'll list them here:

BAKA ~ idiot

Ohayo ~ hello or hi

Itai ~ ouch

-sama ~ a formal way of showing respect

-pyon ~ means hop (mikan uses this nickname because he always has a bunny named Usagi

-san ~ a way of showing respect

Minna ~ class or everyone

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please comment and vote!

~ashnic08


	2. Mikan's sister

Hey everyone thanks for reading my first chapter! I would like to dedicate this chapter to xxxMissRenxxx for being the first person to comment on my first chapter, so thanks again xxxMissRenxxx and I'll try to make my chapters longer so thanks for the advice! If anyone else has any suggestions for me, just let me know. Please COMMENT & VOTE! If you have any questions about the story or don't understand it just comment me.

**RECAP**

Narumi-sensei suddenly twirled in the room wearing a pink tutu with lime green leggings. The class looked at him disgusted. "Ohayo minna-san, I've got a surprise for you today!," Narumi shouted looking excited. Everyone groaned wondering what's gonna happen. Narumi ignored them continuing on, "We have a new student today! Come on in Tsuki Amaya!"

~Mikan's POV~

My eyes widened. No, No, No it can't be her. She's dead right? My face paled thinking about that fateful night.

"Oi! Polka. Are you okay?," Natsume asked with an emotionless face.

I turned to him and saw the whole class looking at me in concern. I smiled a fake smile and replied, "Yeah. I was just thinking about what would happen if Central Town run out of Howolans." Everyone sweatdropped while Hotaru just shook her head mumbling, "Dummy."

Narumi-sensei turned to Tsuki and told her to introduce herself.

"Well, as you heard gay-san say, my name is Tsuki Amaya. Any questions?," Tsuki asked looking around the classroom. Almost every hand went up. "You," she said pionting at Kitsume or Kitsu for short.

"How old are you," Kitsu asked.

"11," Tsuki replied. Pointing at a random guy at the front of the class she asked, "What's your question."

"Do you have a boyfriend," he questioned.

"No," Tsuki sweatdropped. Tsuki pointed to Sumire, "You."

"What's your alice," Sumire asked smugly.

"My alice is the wind alice," Tsuki smirked. "You," Tsuki pointed to Koko.

"What's your Star rank and Ability class?," Koko asked curiously.

Tsuki looked around and sighed at all the curious faces, "I'm a Special star and I'm in the Dangerous Abilities class." As soon as the words were out of her mouth the class gasped.

The class started whispering things like:

She's in the Dangerous Abilities class!

Maybe we should stay away from her?

She's in the same class as MY Natsume-sama!

Is her alice really that dangerous?

She must be scary if she's in that class!

I just sighed. She'd have to go on missions if she's in that class. I hope she'll be alright. After she started talking and said what her alice is, I knew exactly who she was. I thought she was dead, but I guess I was wrong. I've missed her so much, I'm so happy to see her again. I wonder if she'll recognize me. Then a thought occured to me. Will she hate me, will she even be happy to see me, could she ever forgive me? I pushed the questions out of my mind, I'm just happy she's alive. I've missed her so much, Tsuki, my older sister.

Narumi spoke snapping me out of my thoughts, "Tsuki-chan you can sit beside Koko. Free day everyone, because we have a new student," Narumi sang twirling out of the classroom while Tsuki yelled, "Don't call me Tsuki-chan you gay!"

After Tsuki sat down the class crowded around her shouting questions at her. Finally, Tsuki got tired of it and shouted, "SHUT UP!" Once the class was quiet she stood up and walked out of the classroom. The class just stared at the door as it slammed shut.

Tsuki never came back to class the rest of the day, which made me sad. The whole class could probably tell I was sad because they kept asking me if I was okay. I would just look at them and give them a fake smile and reply, "Why wouldn't I be?" Finally, the last bell rang and I grabbed all of my things and ran out of the classroom, while everybody looked at me with worry.

Once I got to my room I laid down on my bed and cried. I cried because I couldn't take it anymore, the stress was getting to be too much. After crying for awhile, I started singing.

"Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore...

Anymore...

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes"

I sighed thinking over the song I just made up, it decribes exactly how I feel right now. I always thought she was the one that would be beside me forever. My sister/bestfriend. I don't know what to think now. My last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were 'I'm so confused. What's going to happen now?'

A/N: Here are the Japanese words for this chapter:

-sensei ~ teacher

Ohayo ~ hello or hi

Minna ~ class or everyone

-san ~ a way of showing respect

Howolans ~ it's kinda like cotton candy, except sweeter and softer (Mikan is obssesed with Howolans)

-sama ~ a formal way of showing respect

-chan ~ a way of showing that you're close to someone (Ex: Friends & Family)

Thanks for reading! Please VOTE & COMMENT!

~ashnic08


	3. Mikan's pain

Hey everyone this is my third chapter. Thanks for reviewing my other chapter. My computer broke so I have to use the schools computer for now, so sorry this chapter is late. I probably won't update this story until I get at least 3 reviews (it gives me time to type the next chapter on the schools computer! XD) So I guess I'll let you go on and read the story.

Remember VOTE & COMMENT!

**RECAP**

I sighed thinking over the song I just made up, it decribes exactly how I feel right now. I always thought she was the one that would be beside me forever. My sister/bestfriend. I don't know what to think now. My last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were 'I'm so confused. What's going to happen now?'

~Mikan's POV~

My eyes shot open and I screamed. Crying and gasping for air I realized I was in my room. I looked over at my alarm clock and groaned when i saw it was only 4am. I turned my head back around and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. School doesn't start until 8am and there was no way I could go back to sleep after that nightmare.

**Dream**

I looked around me. All I saw was blood, blood, and more blood. I looked down at the ground at the two lifeless corpes. Sobs escaped my mouth as I stared unseeingly at my dead parents. Someone behind me chuckled. I remembered their last words, 'Mikan, leave now and go find your sister. Find her and run away and hide! Please Mikan, keep you and your sister safe!'. I started running toward the forest. The determination to keep my sister safe driving me forward. Suddenly something hard hit me upside the head and I blacked out.

**End Dream**

I smiled wryly. If it was only a nightmare then maybe I could just forget about it and get on with my life. But it wasn't just a dream. And you can't forget the past. That was the last day I saw my parents alive. And the day my innocence shattered.

I remembered the song I wrote that described my life before I met Hotaru and started singing it.

"I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the silent road of broken dreams

Don't know where it leads

But I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shattered heart's the only thing thats beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

But then I wake up and cry alone

Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah Aaah-ah

Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line of the edge

And where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Make sure I'm alive because I think I'm dead

And I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shattered heart's the only thing thats beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

But then I wake up and cry alone

Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah Aaah-ah

Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the silent road of broken dreams

Don't know where it leads

But I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shattered heart's the only thing thats beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

But then I

wake up

and

cry alone"

(A/N: The name of the song is called Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by: Green Day. But I changed some of the words in it to go along with the story XD)

I closed my eyes thinking about how this song describes exactly how I feel this morning. Especially the part about waking up and crying alone. I start to wonder back to when I wrote this song. If I hadn't met Hotaru then I would probably be alone still.

My alarm clock went off cutting off my thoughts of the past. I looked over and my eyes widened. I had spent almost four hours thinking of my past. I got dressed, put my hair in pigtails and started towards my door. When I got to the classroom I put on a smile and opened the door.

I looked around and saw Ruka-pyon trying to get the pictures Hotaru took of him. I giggled at this, as it happens everyday. "Ohayo Hotaru! Ohayo Ruka-pyon!," I yelled running to give Hotaru a hug.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

While I sat on the floor pouting and rubbing my head I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Picking it up I realized it must have been one of the pictures Ruka-pyon was trying to get back from Hotaru. My eyes widened when I saw what the picture was. Ruka-pyon was in a pink frilly dress with a bow around the waist, wearing pink boots, he had flowers in his hair, and was holding a bunny. I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing. "R-R-Ru-Ruka-p-pyon you look so CUTE!," I squealed turning to look at him while still laughing. His face turned redder than Natsume's eyes. "Awww, your blushing," I said my laughing turning into small giggles.

"G-Give me that," He stammered reaching to grab the picture. Before he could grab it though Hotaru snatched it from my hand. Smirking she looked at Ruka-pyon mumbling, "I'll be rich!"

Jinno-sensei walked in at that moment telling everyone to get back to their seats. I looked over at Tsuki's seat and saw that she was looking at me. I quickly turned back around and listened to Jin-Jin talk about some math thing I didn't understand. During the whole lesson I could feel Tsuki's stare on me.

After awhile it was lunch and me, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Natsume, Sumire (AKA: Permy), Koko, Kitsu, Nonoko, Yuu (AKA: Iinchou), and Anna all went to the lunchroom, got our food and sat down at our table.

As we were eating Koko saw Tsuki looking around with her tray and motioned her to come and sit with us. Tsuki walked over and I just sat there staring at my food. As she sat down the gang started asking her questions like: Where did you come from and When did you know you had an alice. While they were in the middle of their questions the lunchroom suddenly became quiet. I get confused because the lunchroom is never this quiet. It's kinda creepy because it was so quiet you could hear a pen drop.

I looked over to where everybody was staring and saw Persona walking to our table. While he was walking over I saw Natsume suddenly tense up and look at him with pure hate etched on his features. When Persona finally reached us he just smirked at Natsume and turned his attention to Tsuki. Now it was my turn to tense up. I watched warily as Persona talked to my sister.

"Ability classes are after lunch so make sure you're not late," He said icily. Tsuki looked up at him and smirked. "I already knew that so if that's all you needed to say then go away you emo bastard," she sneered at him. I tensed up even more and looked at Persona seeing what his reaction would be. He looked like he was about to strangle her.

I looked at Tsuki and whispered so only she could hear, "Tsuki please don't make him mad." As soon as the words were out of my mouth she turned glaring at me making me flinch. "Like your the one to talk," She yelled at me. I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. "Tsuki, not here," I pleaded. "Not here. NOT HERE!," She screamed angrily at me, "Then WHEN Mikan! Because from what I saw you've been avoiding me! Do you know how worried I've been! After all that worry I come here and see you just smiling and laughing with no worries what-so-ever!" I just stared at her with no emotions on my face, not letting her see how much her words hurt me, while I waited for her to calm down.

A/N: Here are the Japanese words for this chapter:

Ohayo ~ hello or hi

-pyon ~ means hop (mikan uses this nickname because he always has a bunny named Usagi

BAKA ~ idiot (BAKA is the sound Hotaru's BAKA gun makes when she shoots it)

Iinchou ~ class president

FUN FACT:

Did you know Persona is spanish for person? It's kind of ironic because if you've read Gakuen Alice you'll know that Persona doesn't really act like a person XO !

Again sorry it's late hope you don't hate me TT-TT *sniffle sniffle*

Please let me know if you have any suggestions to make my writing better or if I have anything mispelled!

Thanks for reading! Please VOTE & COMMENT! Remember 3 COMMENTS!

~ashnic08


	4. UP For ADOPTION!

Hey, sorry for making everyone wait but I'm putting this story up for adoption. I just have no idea what to write next and just no motivation. So if you want to adopt it just PM me or send me an e-mail please! THANKS!


End file.
